


Fall

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: What Castiel never wanted, he was glad to have found again.





	Fall

It should be printed on a piece of paper and glued to every wall and pole and walkway that Castiel did not want to hook up with **anybody**. Unfortunately, this young medical student ended up living a life in which people ignored this request. 

Castiel Novak started out as an average person living in an average neighborhood with an absent mother and father and a rebellious older brother. The situation would not call for Castiel to go around spray painting the walls or committing to weird hobbies that involved voodoo and sacrificial rituals ( _Thank god_ ), but it did somehow lead Castiel into developing a romantic relationship.

It all started when Castiel's older brother Lucifer was offered extra monthly payment by their parents should he find Castiel a date. The couple wanted grandkids and Lucifer had somehow convinced them that he himself was sterile. Castiel couldn't deny this but he doubted Lucifer was able to lure women to his bed every Sunday with that condition.

Castiel had never been one for dating or romance. School had always taken a priority, and apart from that Castiel enjoyed spending time alone with his pet hamster. Castiel also prided himself in not being the cruel, malicious type his brother Lucifer was.

Instead of being more focused on keeping Lucifer's shady business out of the house, Castiel focused too much on being the good kid, leading to the one day when, Lucifer decided there was nothing wrong with offering a "friend" a chance to hook up with someone he thought looked pretty.

Castiel did not understand Lucifer's concept of beauty and he never saw himself as attractive in anyway, but when Meg's dark eyes spotted him, she stuck by his side like a magnet, or a moth, or a piece of sticky tape.

Meg, aka Meg Masters was a leather-wearing, dark haired young woman and a ball of energy, rarely expressing tiredness and always eager to drag Castiel out of the house and into a party. Invited or not, Castiel would find himself surrounded by balloons and music almost every weekend, and Meg would kiss him at least twice a day and touch him inappropriately whenever she could.

Her tastes and her hobbies, although not as bad as the ideas that formed in Castiel's book-loving head, were a bit too much for the lonesome youth who, after a month of late night traveling and dancing and getting helplessly drunk, forgot what his house looked like, and that he had a hamster to raise.

Castiel remembered clearly the day he stormed through the front door, up the stairs and into his room, only to find Timmy in his brother's hands, fed and cleaned and dotted on and somehow Castiel never knew Lucifer loved animals.

Of course, Lucifer did threaten Castiel with _murder_ if he told their parents about it.

Sadly, Castiel could do little with Lucifer's weekly reports on Castiel's rather extravagant and over the top stories about his love life. Money poured in heavily and while Castiel could not accuse Lucifer of buying drugs with the money, he could at least accuse the blonde of being horribly greedy.

Lucifer just grinned and promised to buy Timmy a mate if he behaved.

Castiel said nothing, not because he consented, but he really didn't want to lose Timmy to a female, as Timmy was losing him to Meg. Damn, he sounded miserable.

To make matters weirder, Meg's father Mr. Masters - or as Lucifer called him "Azazel" - caught wind of this, and he literally decided, unlike any normal parent, to hire Castiel to keep Meg occupied. Apparently, Meg and her older brother Tom hated each other so badly they would try to kill one another, and since Mr. Masters was too busy to stick around and save them or the furniture, he wanted a means to keep Meg away from the house.

To be honest, Castiel merely needed to exist and Meg was all over him, kissing him and praising him and spanking him and saying lewd stuff because she simply adored him. Half the time, Castiel felt like an over-indulged pet, and another half, he felt like he had forgotten what loneliness or solitude meant.

Back home, he had nothing to worry about. Timmy was safe, Lucifer wasn't doing anything too illegal, and their parents were overjoyed. Back at Meg's house, Tom was not trying to shed blood, and Mr. Masters had less to worry about.

Believing he was doing good helped Castiel to ease into the relationship as opposed to fighting against it like some caged animal. Meg was demanding, gothic and loud, but she respected Castiel enough to give him some space, just less space than he was accustomed to.

Eventually, they started sharing a bed, and when third base sounded plausible...

Tom found out.

There was no question that with Meg around, Castiel's studies suffered, even with her help she was constantly distracted. They tried to make things work, or at least he did, and while he made it through class with more info than the previous hour, he was still doing bad.

He did horribly when Tom Masters decided to pursue him on an exam day.

Castiel spent hours trying to run from the dark haired male. Meg was hiding while Castiel fled, fearful for his life and obviously not fit enough to outrun a University running champion. When Tom got a hold of him, he beat him black and blue, and promised to do so again the next day, and the next.

About three days later, Meg told Lucifer about it.

And this somehow got Tom arrested.

When Castiel asked if his brother was looking out for him, he held Timmy up innocently and said he was too cruel for acts of kindness. Castiel ignored the comment and accepted that this was how Lucifer showed affection.

Meg stayed, Tom left, and Mr. Masters came home to find his house suspiciously empty about a week later. By then, Castiel had come to like Meg a lot more, their first night was spent while Lucifer was passed out from alcohol in the living room. Lucifer was kind enough to omit that particular piece of information from his conversations with Mr. and Mrs. Novak through Skype, but as happy as Meg made him feel...

She eventually left.

Mr. Masters was not pleased to find his son in jail. He packed up everything in his house, took his daughter and fled the country. He said not a word to Castiel or Lucifer, and Castiel was left with a new sensation.

Heartbreak.

He waited, for years and years, for Meg's return. Tom eventually disappeared from his prison cell, and Castiel was certain the Masters were a shady group, unsafe to befriend, but Castiel was never one to judge.

He waited, until one day, Lucifer handed him a newspaper report from New Zealand.

When Castiel resumed his waiting, he no longer hoped for her to come to him, but for him to go to her.

She was safe now, happy now, for sure, and he would join her.

May the Gates of Heaven be open for him.

**- _Years later-_**

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

The angel spoke, blue eyes boring into black as if he couldn't shake off how familiar they were.

"You shouldn't be down here, what's a little angel like yourself doing on this mud pile?"

The demon barked back, though her expression was soft, as if she too recognized the being in front of her.

"I...fell."

"You fell?"

The angel nodded.

"Yes, I fell for you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended for my "Supernatural Shorts", but I changed my mind. I want to see how it does solo. <3


End file.
